1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an elliptical exercise machine, and, more particularly, to an elliptical exercise machine with an adjustable elliptical exercising track that can be non-proportionally scaled by lengthening or shortening a minor axis of the elliptical exercising track so as to allow a user to exercise in diverse exercise modes for training his/her various muscle systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional elliptical exercise machine generally provides a fixed elliptical exercising track for pedals thereof to move along, and an adjustable exercising strength that can be modified by adjusting a resistance acting on a flywheel thereof. However, as the exercising track is fixed, when using such conventional machine, a user can only have a limited range of his/her muscle systems trained. Consequently, the user's exercising mode is constant. To add more flexible exercising modes for training a user's leg strength and muscle endurance, elliptical exercise machines with adjustable exercising tracks have been introduced to the market.
Such adjustable exercising track of the known elliptical exercise machine is a result of adjustable step length and adjustable inclination, wherein the adjustable step length is adjusted by proportionally scaling the overall exercising track or a major axis of the exercising track while the inclination involves changing the gradient of the entire exercising track. Thus, a need exists for an elliptical exercise machine with an adjustable exercising track that can be non-proportionally scaled by lengthening or shortening a minor axis of the elliptical exercising track.